Why you don't eat before Sleeping
by Shinra'sCrazyTurk
Summary: Sasuke decides that he is never going to eat before going to sleep ever, ever again. Really funny and based off a dream i actually had. Rated for the use of scary poultry. : ONESHOT


"Why you don't eat before sleeping

**AN: I DON'T OWN THEM….just leave me here to cry….**

**"Why you don't eat before sleeping..." **

Walking into the hallway, he noticed that it seemed to go on forever. In either way he looked there was no end in sight; just one long continuous stretch of hallway. The carpets were a dark blue, perhaps a royal blue. The walls of the hallway were a reddish brown color, more red then brown. Wondering where exactly he was he began walking down the left side of the hallway. His steps were slow and he it seemed to him that he weighed more then usual. Running a hand through his dark hair he sighed.

After a few minutes of walking down the hallway he came across two girls. One was very short with curly brown hair and glasses; the other was tall and had long blond hair. "Aww, there you are! We've been wondering where you have been." the shorter of the two said while walking towards him. She placed a hand on his stomach which he was shocked to find was huge in his opinion. "What the hell?!"

The girls looked at him strangely. "Don't you remember? You're pregnant!" His mind went blank. Pregnant? A guy can't get pregnant! "Oh i know what your thinking, 'I'm a guy I can't be pregnant', please." the girl rolled her eyes. "Besides what makes you think it's human?" He looked at the girl as though she had just sprouted wings. The blond girl laughed and pointed to his stomach while speaking. "You really don't remember do you? You're pregnant with chicken eggs! Wow your lover is going to be mad you can't remember."

"C-chicken eggs?" he stuttered. Not even chickens, but chicken eggs. What the hell was going on? With wide eyes and a slightly not so irrational fear creeping its way through him, he turned and started to run in the other direction. Soon his lungs were burning and his heart was pounding so hard he really thought he was going to drop any second. Chancing a look behind him he ended up running into something and falling to the ground. Shaking his head to clear way the 'stars' he looked up. Gasping his mouth opened in quiet horror. There in front of him, was a giant chicken.

Sitting up Sasuke realized he was in the forest. In a campsite to be exact. He shivered _'What a messed up dream…I'm never eating before i sleep again, i don't care how hungry i am.'_ Throwing back the top half of the sleeping bag he crawled out and went to sit next to the only other awake member of his team. Naruto, who was sitting by the small fire, was holding his mouth and his shoulders were shaking.

"Dobe?"

It seemed that whatever was happing to naruto came to an end and he looked at Sasuke with tears in his eyes. "C-chicken eggs?" naruto then proceeded to burst out laughing while Sasuke sat beside him in shock. "You t-talked in your sleep. Hehe..." naruto held his stomach in pain as he continued to laugh. _'I'm never going to live this down.'_ Deciding it was better not to say anything he got up and moved to the other side of the fire and the two of them sat in relative silence until there was light in the sky. "Good morning Sasuke, Naruto." their lazy jounin sensei Kakashi said as he joined his students by the now dwindling fire. Sakura had yet to wake.

"It was Naruto's watch, so why are you awake Sasuke. Too chicken to sleep in this creepy forest?" Kakashi looked on with a curious expression as Naruto burst into laughter and Sasuke got a pink tinge to his cheeks and looked away. "Yeah... Chicken Sasuke!" Naruto was able to say before laughing again. Sasuke hung his head, now that Kakashi was curious there was going to be no peace until he found out what this was all about. He was doomed.

**AN: ok i know everyone is like wtf?! But seriously this is an tribute of sorts to a dream i actually had (almost like the dream sequence Sasuke had) where Sasuke was pregnant with chicken eggs, the two girls are mouse and Shauna and were friends of mine at the time (mouse still is) and they were in the dream too but in mine they didn't talk. LMAO I have no idea why i had that dream either, but it has become kind of an inside joke between me and my best friend Maki so i wrote a small fic about it. :) **


End file.
